Noah/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Wah...Ah, nice to meet you Nice to meet you! In English |Idolizing = I wonder if I changed that much. |Reg1 = I'm called Noah. I came here from America. Japan is a really nice place, isn't it? |Reg2 = My grandfather taught me how to play the guitar. All sorts of songs too. |Reg3 = I feel lonely not being able to meet my dear Amarette His pet horse that he left at home |Reg4 = Japan's dried plums are a dangerous weapon.... |Reg5 = Our songs are usually composed by Lucas. Rabi and I write the lyrics sometimes. |Reg6 = Good grief... I don't know what to do about Leon and his obsession with women. |Reg7 = Chaoyang, stop hiding and come out. I'm not particularly angry at you.... Fufuu. |Reg8 = Rabi is a really dependable guy... But, it's troublesome to always have others relying on you, right? |Reg9 = Even though Lucas is from France, he's a harsh guy. Because of that, he's really interesting... |Reg10 = I used to play a lot with Seiya when I was little. He's just as energetic as he was back then. |Event1= The event has started. I was waiting for you. Let's go now. |Reg11= Go is really unique. But I wish he would stop asking me to strip... |Event2= Good job with the event. Thank you for making it the best stage. |Morning = Good morning. I'm lucky to be able to see you waking up. |Afternoon = |Evening = Good work today. If you’re going home, I’d like you to let me escort you. |Night = You worked hard today. Good night. I hope we can meet in our dreams, too... |Download = I can't seem to calm down... |Story = It's okay to choose the story of your liking. |Main1 = Choose the chapter of your liking. |Main2 = What story interests you? |Love1 = It seems you have an interest in love. Then what about me? Fufuu. |Love2 = If there is something to choose, then choose it. |Shop = If you're looking for the shop then it's over here. |Purchase = What do you plan on buying? Jewelry or other expensive things? |Friend = Information about your friends is here. |Other = If you're in trouble come here, okay? |Start1 = My lady, please give me your hand. |Skill1A = I'm a sore loser. |Skill1B = Ha! |Skill1C = Let's raise the beat! |Clear1 = There's no end for us! |Affection1 = A present from a lovely lady. |Start2 = I will dedicate my song to you. |Skill2A = Do you want me to get serious? |Skill2B = I shall light the light in your heart! |Skill2C = The notes are delighted. |Clear2 = Fun times pass in the blink of an eye. |Affection2 = We need to deepen our relationship more, okay? |Start3 = It's show time! He says it in English |Skill3A = Hotter, and even hotter! |Skill3B = I have no regrets about my life. He says it in English |Skill3C = Take up your pride and go with all you got! |Clear3 = It reminds me of my homeland. |Affection3 = I received your feelings. |Skill4A = Yes, that's the best. |Skill4B = Now, take my hand. |Skill4C = This sound feels good. |Skill5A = I'll go meet you now! |Skill5B = Are you disobeying me? |Skill5C =Look only at me, okay? |Skill6A= I can hear everyone's hearts. |Skill6B= Is this all you've got? |Skill6C= Now, this is where the real thing starts. |Skill7A=Now, Princess, give me your hand. |Skill7B=Who do you think I am? |Skill7C=I love you. Fufu, I'm serious. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Noah/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Noah/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Noah/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Noah Category:Lines